Milestone "Keyboard" Skydisk
Milestone Skydisk is another version of Shunt the owl . He is designed to be an experimental version of Shunt design of Keyboard. Backsotry Milestone lives in a dimension where a huge flooding covered almost all the planet. In this universe, people have to live on four environments: the sky, the water, the ground and the underground. The neame of each family is related to the environment where the family has it's origins. Keyboard's family was born on the sky environment, this is why his last name is Skydisk, but the origins of this name is unkown. Since ever, He had a great interest on electricity and it's properties. He saw a great power on it. The sky environment was the main source of electricity production on Earth, wich was a great opportunity for him to experiment with electricity, with the time, he developed the power of electrokinesis. Soon, his control over electricty caught the attention of two boys: Flash the hedgehog and Happy the wolf, who would become his best friends and brothers. At some point of his history, he acquired the nickname of "Keyboard" for his skills in computing. He also created a pair of gloves called "cyber gloves" that he uses to control every kind of technology. Present days Milestone, known by most persons as "Keyboard" is always having adventures with his friends, forming the team adventure. Keyboard is the team leader as well as the "electric force". Most of the time, his adventures consists in collecting a kind of stones, known as "cosmic gems". Personality Keyboard is enthusiastic and a little bit crazy. He is sometimes sospicous, especially when he is working on "some experiment", he can easily get angry or happy. Keyboard has some sort of obsession for reviving his memories, if he can't revive these memories, he will be sad for a long time, he is very exaggerated when he don't want to see or talk to someone, in these ocassions, he will want to run away, hide himself or tell an excuse to avoid that person. He cares very much about others and is always encouraging them when they are sad. Likes Being another version of Shunt, he has almost the same likes as his main counterpart. Keyboard loves the clouds and for some reason he relates the sky and geometric forms. He is always having fantasies about a world where the sky is everything and polygons are floating on it. Keyboard likes devices made to fly or control electricity. He loves to wonder about a redesign on the electric wire system of Epsilon Sky (Keyboard's homeland). Keyboard loves elegance and luxury. He spends his time designing cars. During his travels, he is always taking pictures of landscapes or animals. Keyboard also has collection of crystals and stones. One of his favorite activities is spend time with his friends, playing videogames or testing many of his failed inventions Dislikes Keyboard is always afraid to die drowned at the sea. He does not like the heat and hates to waste his time. By some reason he hates Geography. Keyboard hates when a a girl (or sometimes a boy) unkown to him makes a love confession, this is because he had a grilfriend that said she loved him, but was only a lie. Since then, he is very distrustful about love confessions. He also hates to be interrupted or being ignored when he is talking Friends Happy the wolf: He is considered by Keyboard as his younger brother. They are always making jokes about almost everything. They are very close and almost inseparable, although often they fight for the attention of Flash. They like to make plans to solve problems or get something they want (Flash's attenction, for example) Flash the hedgehog: Flash is considered by Keyboard as his older brother. Keyboard is Flash's apprentice in sword fight. They fused once with the power of the cosmic gems, in this form, they are known as "Flayboard" . Although Keyboard is the leader of the team, he sees Flash as an example to follow History Milestone Skydisk was designed to revive the second design of Keyboard the owl, but design were changed, and Milestone is now an experimental version of Shunt the owl, while the main version will not change his enitre design Trivia *Milestone is Shunt's middle name, but in this version, Milestone is his first name *Milestone may be Shunt's descendant and the universe where he lives may be a distant future, as it is unkown why the Earth was flooded, it can be the same universe, but many years in the future *Milestone's universe also can be Blaze's dimension *His last name was planed to be related to the word "diskette", and later was mixed with the word "sky" to form skydisk *The Shunt's powers are focused on electricity, and this version of him is focused on technology *His original design had an antenna on his glasses and had other design on his shoes **This may have been logical, as antennas turn electricity into radio waves *Milestone has wood grain textured lines in his shoes, similar to the stone textured line in Shunt's shoes Category:Males Category:Owls Category:Elemental Abilities